User blog:AlicePatricia22/A little intro
Hi, I'm AlicePatricia22. I'm previously known as AllyTrish34. I like creating and designing my own fairies. I prefer designing my fairies on my own, but shoutout to whoever created th= pages and designs for the Frights, camera. action! fairies which I once listed in Fairy suggestions under my old account. I don't own them anymore, though. S/he (the page creator is an unregistered user) created amazing looks. Simple, but great. Some of my fairies' looks are Aikatsu!-inspired. '''Disclaimer: '''I know some of my fairy types are scary, along with their respective magical objects/animals (scorpions, tarantulas, etc.) but I just want to make my own fairies. The fairies I own (Fairies not listed here are disowned) Aura Fairies #Dea the Defense Aura Fairy #Shanara the Shining Aura Fairy #Bea the Burning Aura Fairy #Melina the Miracle Aura Fairy #Ariella the Power Aura Fairy #Fernanda the Forest Aura Fairy #Belinda the Victory Aura Fairy Power Fairies #Dania the Holy Burst Fairy #Tress the Iron Heart Fairy #Elaine the Henge Fairy #Anne the Extinct Declaration Fairy #Corey the Courage Fairy #Sashabelle the Kaiser Flash Fairy #Faustine the Super Nova Fairy Miracle Fairies #April the Approaching Sun Fairy #Meredith the Saturn Saw Fairy #Isa the Ice Meteor Fairy #Troian the Black Hole Fairy #Pacifica the Pacific Divide Fairy #Halcyon the Great Comet Fairy #Cressida the Crashing Moon Fairy (U.S. name: Dorothea the Crashing Moon Fairy) White Knight Fairies #Edelweiss the Holy African Elephant Fairy #Iris the Holy Gray Wolf Fairy #Gabrielle the Holy Great Horned Owl Fairy (U.S. name: Virginia the Holy Great Horned Owl Fairy) #Mildred the Holy Manta Ray Fairy #Cynthia the Holy Anaconda Fairy #Bonita the Holy Indian Gavial Fairy #Justina the Holy African Wild Dog Fairy Galactical Invader Fairies #Elissabat the Emperor Vertus Fairy #Astranova the Admiral Eraser Fairy #Gooliope the Gen. Crusher Fairy #Posea the Col. Butcher Fairy #Viperine the Lt. Blaster Fairy (U.S. name: Abbey the Lt. Blaster Fairy) #Batsy the Sgt. Striker Fairy #Wydowna the Pvt. Stinger Fairy Animal Kaisers of the Past Fairies #Mercedes the Mammoth Priest Fairy #Lolita the Spike Roshi Fairy #Elinor the Elder Pedronomus Fairy #Marjolein the Don Bison Fairy (U.S. name: Silvi the Don Bison Fairy) #Roxanna the Kaiser Two Horn Fairy (U.S. name: Keisha the Kaiser Two Horn Fairy) #Mariela the Master Daedalus Fairy (U.S. name: Avea the Master Daedalus Fairy) #Twyla the Hippo Daddy Fairy Alien Egg Fairies #Raphaela the Alien Egg A Fairy #Dolores the Alien Egg D Fairy #Isaura the Alien Egg I Fairy #Faybelle the Alien Egg K Fairy #Odilia the Alien Egg O Fairy (U.S. name: Freya the Alien Egg O Fairy) #Spencer the Alien Egg S Fairy #Donna the Alien Egg Gold Fairy Escaped Animal Fairies #Sherenina the Spotted Hyena Fairy #Isi the Indian Cobra Fairy (U.S. name: Tanika the Indian Cobra Fairy) #Calista the Masai Giraffe Fairy (U.S. name: Meadow the Masai Giraffe Fairy) #Tristan the Andean Condor Fairy #Nebula the Komodo Dragon Fairy (U.S. only) #Politea the Great White Shark Fairy (U.S. only) #Rochelle the Dire Wolf Fairy (U.S. only) Mecha Animal Fairies #Aria the Mecha Shark Fairy #Diaspro the Mecha Eagle Fairy #Marceline the Mecha Gorilla Fairy #Illona the Mecha Lion Fairy Mecha Leader Fairies #Audrey the Mecha Shark-DX Fairy #Clary the Mecha Eagle-DX Fairy #Reyna the Mecha Gorilla-DX Fairy #Kalani the Mecha Lion-Elite Fairy Creatures of the Night Fairies #Clarissa the Polar Bear Fairy #Valeria the Gray Wolf Fairy #Marla the Indian Elephant Fairy #Fredericka the Dark Narwhal Fairy #Eunice the Dead Leaf Mantis Fairy #Harlena the Golden Eagle Fairy #Fawntine the White Rhinoceros Fairy One-offs *Celia the Red Knee Tarantula Fairy *Estella the Starburst Tarantula Fairy *Maryse the Cobalt Blue Tarantula Fairy *Juanita the Alien Vault Fairy *Aurelia the Advent of the Ice Age Fairy *Taylr the Aligned Planets Fairy *Amanita the Spiny Flower Mantis Fairy *Tambry the Dead Leaf Mantis Fairy *Mirabelle the Praying Mantis Fairy *Blaze the Volcanic Chain Fairy *Mallory the Magma Inferno Fairy *Havana the Lava Flow Fairy (U.S. name: Vidia the Lava Flow Fairy) *Dominique the Meteor Shower Fairy *Serafina the Spiny Turtle Fairy *Kiyomi the Alligator Snapping Turtle Fairy *Howleen the Matamata Fairy *Vallen the Vampire Bat Fairy *Vandala the Velez Ray Fairy *Isabelle the Electric Ray Fairy *Elena the Manta Ray Fairy *Frida the Florida Bark Scorpion Fairy *Darcy the Dark Scorpion Fairy *Hester the Red Scorpion Fairy *Arabella the Luna Lionfish Fairy *Marina the Mermaid ♥ Kiss Fairy *Venus the Venus ♥ Love Call Fairy *River the Sweet ♥ Stone Fairy *Octavia the Crypsis Fairy *Tara the Artifact Fairy Holiday Specials *Bria the Summon Wraith Fairy *Lexine the Summon The Grim Reaper Fairy Category:Blog posts